


One Night(Extended)

by talkfastauburn (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bondage, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Power Dynamics, Smut, Spanking, barista!Tyler, ceo josh, coffee shop aus are overrated so i put a spin on it, kinda vague though, kinky idfk, the smuts vague and now very good but its there so idk, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/talkfastauburn
Summary: Tyler takes this time to admire the man. He’s quite handsome, and he seems to have his life together, unlike Tyler who is 24 and working in a coffee shop.“Okay, Ty, I’m ready.”For a second, Tyler is slightly concerned as to why this man knows his name. But then he remembers the nametag placed on the left side of his chest that clearly reads,ty :).or,In which Josh is a big shot CEO, and Tyler works at a coffee shop.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	One Night(Extended)

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit bc i didnt know where i was going with it lmao

Another day, another burn on his hand and more creamer spilled on his jeans. 

Don’t get him wrong, Tyler loves his job but it is getting frustrating to go home and wash his shoes for the second time this week after a customer dropped an entire frappe from the side of their table and it landed, of course, right on his left shoe.

At least it wasn’t hot.

It’s Tuesday, and normally that’s the busiest day of the week. Tyler’s not sure why, you’d think it’d be Monday, the start of the week and all that, but there seems to be more high school students and big shot CEO’s assistant coming into the shop on Tuesdays.

Maybe it’s meeting day at the offices. And according to Jay, Tyler’s fourteen year old brother, there seem to be more tests and presentation days on Tuesdays and Thursdays. 

So, in hind sight, the Tuesday thing makes sense.

It’s like any other Tuesday, so far he’s seen a fair share of his regulars. 

Sarah, a high school senior who has been coming here on her walk to school twice a week since her freshman year. She orders a hot caramel macchiato with a shot of espresso.

Jestin, a blind man, and his service dog, Fox(who looks nothing like a fox, he’s actually a Labradoodle) who comes in every Tuesday at exactly 12:34. He orders an iced mocha latte and 2 plain bagels(one of which he gives to Fox.)

Michael, Calum, Luke, and Ashton, a group of four best friends who play at the talent nights on Saturdays. They’re all really good musicians and Tyler enjoys having them around. Today, apparently, Luke(lead singer) was on vocal rest. He normally orders for everyone but today it was Michael, his hair bright green unlike the nice shade of purple it was last Saturday. He orders a hot tea with two sugars for Luke, two plain black coffees(and about four sugar packets from the container on the counter) for Calum and Ashton, and a(very sweet, may I add) caramel chocolate latte with four vanilla pumps for himself.

The one regular he hasn’t seen today though is Maren. She’s an assistant down at Dun Corps. and she comes every Tuesday to get coffees for all of the higher-ups in the company every Tuesday at 10am. She always orders six black coffees(with a small paper bag full of sugar and cinnamon packets), two hot caramel macchiatos, and two green teas. Calum always has to help transport the three drink carriers to her car. 

(Truthfully, he always wonders how she gets the carriers up to the 18th floor she says she works on if she can’t even carry them to her car right outside but he’s never really asked before.)

But now it’s 12:42 and she never arrived. Maybe she’s off today and the meetings were cancelled. God forbid those rich men have a meeting with no hot beverages to hold and spill for young assistants like Maren to clean up only to throw half away after. Or worse, have to do normal civilian things like get their own coffee from a Starbucks rather than the cheaper(and much better quality) little shop on the corner. 

Tyler isn’t really watching the door, he’s fixing the muffins in the display case absentmindedly while he watches the four boys sitting at their usual table in the corner. Luke has his guitar in a case leaned up against the wall and Tyler isn’t at all surprised to see that Ashton has a pair of foldable travel drumsticks that he’s flipping the lid open and closed on. 

He’s so focused on trying to read Calum’s lips(he’s nosy, and bored, and maybe he just wants an excuse to stare at Calum’s lips, sue him) that he barely registers the sound of the bell above the door.

He sees a man from the corner of his eye and he finally snaps out of his trance when Calum leans over and kisses Ashton right on the lips. Two years of them playing here and Tyler never knew they were a thing. Oh well.

He finally looks over, and he sees a man around his height standing on the other side of the counter a couple feet away from him. He’s scanning the menu, and Tyler wonders why this man is here, of all places. 

He’s wearing a really fancy suit, and Tyler thinks he sees a Rolex on the man’s wrist. Wow. 

The man’s lips are moving as he reads the menu under his breath, and Tyler thinks that the man is actually reading every word. 

Finally, he decides he should do his job and ask the man what he needs. “Welcome to Rod’s. How can I help you?”

The guy looks away from the menu for a few seconds to look over at him, a small smirk forming on his lips. 

“Just a second,” the man answers, his eyes scanning down to Tyler’s waist until the counter cuts off his view. He looks back up to Tyler’s face and then looks back to the menu.

Tyler takes this time to admire the man. He’s quite handsome, and he seems to have his life together, unlike Tyler who is 24 and working in a coffee shop. 

“Okay, Ty, I’m ready.”

For a second, Tyler is slightly concerned as to why this man knows his name. But then he remembers the nametag placed on the left side of his chest that clearly reads, _ty :)_.

“What’ll it be?”

“Well, normally my niece comes and orders,” and there it is. Tyler had a feeling this man didn’t quite know what he was doing here. “She works for me, my assistant. She didn’t come in today, she’s sick. And our meetings have been pushed to tomorrow because I totally forgot my files at home. But, I still promised I’d get coffee for the team, and I’m not exactly sure what their orders are because they all said, “just ask Maren,” so I was wondering-”

Tyler cuts him off, beginning to type the order into the computer.

“I’m assuming you know the order, then?”

“Yep, six black coffees, sugars and cinnamons on the side, two caramel macchiatos, one with whipped cream on top, and two green teas. And I’m going to guess you’re a green tea guy.”

The man looks slightly startled. “Guilty as charged. But today, I’m gonna switch it up a bit. Go ahead and take one tea off, and also the macchiato without whipped cream, as that one is Maren’s order and she’s obviously not here. Go ahead and give me on of those fruit blender teas. Surprise me on the flavor,but no banana. And I’m also gonna grab an everything bagel and a matcha muffin.” 

Tyler nods and deletes two of the drinks from the screen, adding in the man’s new order. “Is that all?” 

He nods. “Then your total is $29.75.” 

The man pulls out his card and Tyler swipes it before asking for the man’s name. 

“Joshua.”

And that’s when it hits him. Joshua Dun. This is Joshua Dun. The man Maren works for. The man whose company manufactures all of the machines in this building. 

“Oh.”

He enters the name without a word more and he sees the smirk come back onto Joshua’s face as he turns around to begin making the drinks and setting up three drink carriers.

When Joshua leaves, he carries them all on his own and maybe Tyler is just a little bit intimidated. 

After the man leaves, he hears Michael yell, “yeah, Ty! Get some!” and he’s only mildly embarrassed at his thought of, _I hope so._

-

Tyler doesn’t see the man until three weeks later. It’s a Saturday, which means it’s talent night and Tyler is talking to Ashton in the back while a short blonde man takes the stage and sings a song Tyler recognizes as Halsey. 

He’s really good, so once again, Tyler doesn’t hear the door.

He feels Ashton smack his arm lightly and nod towards the door, and when he turns his head towards Ashton, he sees Michael raising his eyebrows suggestively. “Look, Ty. It’s _him._

Tylee turns to look and sees the man from Tuesday, _Joshua Dun,_ and his cheeks flush when he remembers the man’s eyes scanning his body. 

Joshua is wearing slim fitted grey trousers with a half unbuttoned, long sleeve, baby blue shirt tucked in. his hair is kinda of wild, curls going every which way, and Tyler can’t help but to think that he looks hot.

“Okay, Ty, alright.” 

It’s then that he realized he said that out loud, and he thinks it was Ashton who said that, but he looks over and sees Ashton has moved across the shop and placed his arm around Calum. When he turns his head back he sees Joshua right in front of him.

“Oh.”

“You said that last time I was here, too.” 

“Did I? I did.” Joshua nods and Tyler’s cheeks flush again. 

“Nice to see you again. Um, Maren feel better now?” 

Joshua nods again, and he smiles. “She’s good. She’ll be back in for the regular order on Tuesday. But perhaps the green tea is permanently switching to the fruit blender juice stuff. It was good,” he pauses, fully scanning Tyler’s body this time, without a counter blocking the lower half. His eyes come back up to Tyler’s, and he continues.

“The small talk isn’t necessary. I don’t want to discuss my niece right now. I’d much rather talk about the fact that a pretty boy like you just called me hot. But hey, that’s just me.”

Tyler’s eyes widen. Did Joshua Dun, major CEO, just call him pretty? 

“Oh, um, I didn’t mean it.” 

Joshua gives him a quizzical look. 

“Or, I mean, I didn’t, um, I meant— I meant to not say it out loud. I, I meant it. You are. Um, hot, that is. I mean, um,” Tyler cringes. “I’m not making this any better.” 

Joshua laughs and Tyler has the fleeting thought that _fuck, even his laugh is somehow sexy,_ but luckily, he kept this thought in his head.

“You aren’t. But glad to know that you meant it.” 

Tyler kind of wanted to die when he felt the man’s hand brush his from where it was resting on the edge of his chair.

“If it’s any consolation, I think you’re hot, too.” 

-

Tyler remembers that night vividly. 

He remembers the feeling of Joshua’s hand on his thigh under the table as they watched the performers on stage. He remembers feeling his pinky finger swipe across the front of his jeans right as four of his best friends stepped on stage. He remembers Joshua leaning in and asking Tyler to come home with him as Ashton began the lead in for their newest song. 

He remembers telling Joshua to wait until the set was over, and Joshua squeezing his thigh as he got more and more restless.

He remembers the band getting so much applause they decided to do an encore of three more songs. He remembers Joshua’s breath against his neck. He remembers looking Michael in the eyes and watching him smirk into his microphone. 

He remembers leaving as soon as Luke said good night to the crowd. 

And he remembers getting into Joshua’s black car and sitting there in the passengers seat, buckling his seatbelt and immediately feeling the weight of a hand back on his thigh. 

Soon, they were pulling into the driveway of a large home, bigger than some hotels Tyler has stayed in the past. “This... this is your house?” 

“One of them.” 

Tyler remembers his eyes widening and Joshua laughing at him. “Kidding.” 

He remembers the man coming around to his side of the car, opening the door and scooping him out, carrying him bridal style to the front door and setting him down to unlock it. 

Tyler remembers being pushed against the door as soon as they stepped inside, a warm hand pushing up the front of his shirt and pinching at his nipples. He remembers the moan he let out. 

He remembersJoshua’s lips hitting his, the softness of his lips and and the feeling of his kiss.

And his favorite memory is being pulled up the stairs and pushed into a bedroom only to be immediately pushed to his knees, and feeling the man tap his chin and push his mouth open, feeding his cock in.

Tyler still feels the burn of the ropes on his wrists, and the hands around his throat as his body was used in ways he’d always dreamed of.

He remembers calling him “sir” and breathing heavy as Joshua rocked into him. He remembers being flipped over to where his face was pushed into the pillows and his hands were trapped, tied up under his stomach. The pressure of himself against the soft blankets underneath him was almost too much, and if it wasn’t for the small ring Joshua put on him, he might not have made it. 

Tyler yelped when the first slap landed, but he remembers feeling euphoric as they kept coming and his release felt closer and closer but couldn’t come. 

He remembers Joshua calling him a slut, and how great it felt. But nothing felt greater than when he felt arms under his, pulling him up against a warm chest as every feeling got stronger and his raced a little a more as his spot was hit over and over and over.

And he especially remembers when the ring was removed, and he heard the words, “come, baby. Go ahead.” 

Tyler remembers having the best orgasm of his life.

-

It’s three years later, and he doesn’t work in a coffee shop anymore. 

He’s on tour with his best friends, with Calum and Ashton and Luke and Michael. 

It’s been long, and he’s kind of ready to go home.

It’s been super fun opening for their band, 5 Seconds of Summer, on a tour affectionately named, “Just Four Best Friends Travelling the World(plus one!).” Though, the world just calls it Four Best Friends. 

It’s the final show, and then Tyler can go home. He’s tempted to go to Rod’s the second he shows up. Maybe he will. 

Meet some fans in the place where it all started. That’d be cool.

The show ends, and the three hour drive home begins. He’s on the bus with the guys, and they’re having a good time, watching a movie and talking about how absolutely crazy it’s been, going from coffee shop stages to 6000 cap. 

A three hour car drive and five Rod’s signature cappuccinos later, they all agree it’s good to be back.

“Hey, Ty?” Mikey asks, sipping his drink and licking away the foam. 

Tyler hums in response. 

“How is he?” 

“Who? Josh? He’s fine. He doesn‘t know I’m back yet but I’m gonna surprise him-”

“No, I mean, _how is he?_ Because like, I’ve never asked even though I’ve wanted to but his big ass office building across the road and I’m just wondering. Because there’s been a lot of times when I saw you walking back from there with a red face and a limp. So, for real, how is he?” 

“Fucking hell, Michael.”

-

Tyler goes home about ten minutes later. He still can’t believe he lives here, in this giant mansion with his favorite person in the world. He types in the code for the gate and drives his car through, seeing Joshua’s car there as well. 

He can still remember the first time he came here, when Josh carried him across the lawn and proceeded to absolutely destroy him.

Tyler thinks that’s when the love started. Josh picking him up from his seat with ease just to set him down because be couldn’t manage to unlock the door and hold a grown man in his arms.

The first time he was here, it was purely passion and lust driven, just a one night fuck that blew Tyler’s world but three weeks later the man came back to the coffee shop and asked him out for real, and now he’s back at the house, his house, and he’s in love.

He pushes the door open, seeing Joshua asleep on the couch. 

Tyler walks over, kneeling on the floor and pushing one of his boyfriend’s curls behind his ear. “Baby, wake up. C’mon, love, let’s go upstairs, hm?” 

It’s ten o’clock at night, and he knows Josh definitely had a lo g day, because it’s Wednesday and Wednesday is a busy day at the office.

Josh slowly stretches, his eyes still closed, and he breathes out a heavy breath from his nose before he cracks his left eye open. 

“Hey, babe,” he mumbles, casually, and closes his eye back. But then he seems to realize who he just saw and he shoots up. 

“Ty!”

He throws his arms around Tyler, waking up immediately and pulling the smaller man onto his lap.

It’s been seven months of tour, seven months of Skype calls and text messages and no physical contact. 

Tyler’s missed Josh, the love of his life, more than anything. 

He still remembers that first night they spent together, but if this night happens to be one hundred times better, then, well, that’s their business.


End file.
